MS Saga: Overwhelming Seven Worlds
by Crossover Story Fanatic
Summary: Zeheart Galette was defeated and mortally wounded in the battle of La Gramis, but fate refused to let him die, for he would be summoned by the Undisputed God Lady Chou-Chou. Bound by an unknown destiny, Zeheart must now help Chou-Chou conquer the Seven Worlds. Is this Zeheart's journey of redemption?


MS Saga: Overwhelming Seven Worlds

Chapter one: The Red Gundam in G-Castle

Cover image: Zeheart Galette between Chou-Chou and Altis with Gundam Legilis R flying over G-Castle behind them.

* * *

_Seven worlds, in our universe there are seven worlds, shining in seven colours. _

_Yellow, Shining Sun World. _

_Orange, Glowing Moon World. _

_Red, Vivid Fire World. _

_Indigo, Frosted Water World. _

_Green, Tropical Tree World. _

_Blue, Advanced Metal World. _

_Violet, Earthen Soil World._

_These worlds exist and act independent of one another, this has allowed them to develop and nurture unique cultures. And now … We've received a decree, from the magnanimous Chou-Chou."_

* * *

On board G-Castle, a large and strange looking ship with a rabbit-like head, several different coloured wings, a rainbow ring and what appeared to be buildings jutting out of its back, Chou-Chou, a small girl with pink hair with two pigtails in the back and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a pair of shoes used for walking home after school, black thigh high stockings, a red skirt, two red ribbons in her hair, a white and red sleeveless top with matching sleeves both detached and a red ascot with a gold accessory, and behind her was Altis, young woman with long green hair, blue eyes and a demonic wing on the right side of her back and an angelic one on her left, dressed in a blue outfit that exposed her midriff with a large belt buckle on her waist and Ryuto, a young man with blue hair, red eyes dressed in a yellow long sleeve jacket, a long white shirt and baggy black pants with goggles on his forehead.

"I'm gonna make everything in each of these worlds bow to me!" Chou-Chou placed her hands on her waist as she declared her ambition proudly, determined to own all the seven planets.

Altis looked at the so-called Undisputed God "Chou-Chou, that sounds really evil and all… but don't we need someone really strong for our group?" The demon turned angel questioned the plausibility of the pink haired girl's plan. "Just the two of us and Ryuto aren't enough."

The egocentric party leader placed her hands on her hips and smirked at Altis. "I'm the Beautiful Undisputed God Lady Chou-Chou! You think I'll have a hard time conquering all seven worlds?" The pink haired girl declared proudly as she voiced out her confidence in her plan. "But… we could use more guys… I mean, all we have is Ryuto, and he's not really romance material."

Ryuto flinched at what Chou-Chou had just said; offended by the fact that she didn't really see him as a man. "You know… that really hurts."

Altis gave Chou-Chou's words some thought and despite how foolish they sounded, the demon turned angel agreed with the so-called Undisputed God. "True… but what's your type?"

Chou-Chou kept her smile as she described the type of man she wanted for their party. "Well, first of all, he has to be mysterious, tall, dark and handsome with beautiful golden eyes, also, he has to be a real badass!" The so-called Undisputed God blushed as she fantasized about her ideal type.

Altis liked where the conversation was going and decided to add her own opinion to the conversation. "Yeah, and he has to have a dark and troubled past and a cold but caring personality." The demon turned angel smiled as she thought of what she wanted in their new party member. "And he has to have long, flowing white hair."

Chou-Chou, still blushing from her fantasies, was determined to find their ideal male party member. "I'll make him mine! He and everyone like him! Wherever he is, he already belongs to me!" Without knowing it, the so-called Undisputed God used her remaining powers and acting on their own as a wish, her abilities searched for the closest thing to the man she and Altis described, but those powers destabilized the flow of the multiverse and summoned several other beings as well, each scattered along the Seven Worlds.

* * *

At the same time on a different dimension, the war between Earth Federation and the Martian Nation Vagan was reaching its climax after 64 long years of fighting, and after a heated battle between Asemu Asuno, a man with messy blonde hair, blue eyes and a chin stubble dressed in a black and red pilot suit piloting his Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound and Zeheart Galette, a man with shoulder length white hair and yellow eyes dressed in an ornate red space suit, piloting his Gundam Legilis. Zeheart was injured and defeated and his mobile suit was heavily damaged, having lost both its arms and wings and its shield and rifle before that. With Asemu's victory the battle of La Gramis was coming to a close.

The unconscious Zeheart found himself standing on the barren surface of Mars, wearing his school uniform and a lifeless expression in his eyes, feeling that he had failed to create a better future for the Vagan People.

Asemu called out his unconscious friend's name repeatedly, hoping that he was still alive. "Zeheart! Zeheart! Zeheart!"

Zeheart woke up to Asemu's voice, gone was the terrible vision of a barren waste land, replaced by the cold and harsh reality of a lost battle.

Asemu exited the Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound's cockpit and headed towards the Gundam Legilis's cockpit. "Zeheart!" The Super Pilot called out his best friend's name once more, swallowing sorrow when he saw the fallen Vagan leader's injured state.

Zeheart gave his best friend a forced smile, acknowledging his own defeat. "Asemu. It's your win." The fallen Vagan leader said as the Super Pilot approached him.

Hoping that his best friend could make it out alive, Asemu urged him to leave the cockpit. "We can still make it. Come on! Zeheart!"

Zeheart felt his injuries worsen as large pieces of metal were seen embedded into the fallen Vagan leader's chest and abdomen. "It's fine. I understand." The Gundam Legilis Pilot struggled between breaths.

Asemu saw just how grave Zeheart's injuries were and he held back tears, realizing that he had just killed his best friend in battle.

Zeheart let out a hollow chuckle upon seeing how Asemu reacted. "You never change." The fallen Vagan leader smiled, seeing that his best friend was still as soft and kind-hearted as ever.

Asemu responded to Zeheart's words. "_You_ have." The Super Pilot saw how his best friend had become twisted with hatred and sorrow and all the changes that had happened since their high school days. "Why?" The Space Pirate approached the fallen Vagan leader, leaning on the cockpit. "Going into cold sleep, rebelling against the passage of time... Why are you so desperately clinging to Ezelcant's plan?"

Zeheart no longer felt the need to hide his intentions, so he decided to tell Asemu everything. "I did know the true goal of Project Eden, and it was not the future I wished for."

Zeheart's words only confused Asemu even more. "Then why?!" The Super Pilot clenched his fist, unable to understand why his best friend went through so much for a future he never wanted.

Zeheart placed his bloody hand on Asemu's chest, lamenting over everything that he's let go. "The Eden that Lord Ezelcant wished for was certainly not the world I wanted. But if I acknowledged that, what about all the lives sacrificed until now?" The fallen Vagan leader thought about all the comrades he had lost to the war. "What would become of their earnest desire for the Eden that they gave their lives for? I can't invalidate that."

Asemu was starting to understand how Zeheart felt, but he questioned the results of such thinking "Even if it leads to a false future?" The Super Pilot questioned his best friend.

Zeheart answered Asemu honestly. "Yes. I have to bear the weight of all the emotions of the people that have accumulated and been woven together over the past 200 years. Even if they went against Lord Ezelcant's true intentions, I wanted to leave a mark of their fleeting lives on history, and grant their small wishes." The fallen Vagan leader told his best friend about the responsibility he's shouldered for a long time.

Asemu was saddened by how Zeheart had put himself through hell. "That burden's too big for any one person to bear!" The Super Pilot knew that what his best friend expected from himself was far from what any one human being could achieve.

Zeheart knew that he was expecting far too much, but he felt that he could no longer care for his own wellbeing. "That's the Eden I wanted." The fallen Vagan leader clung onto his ideals to the bitter end.

Asemu couldn't bear to see Zeheart in such pain, all for something that was beyond his control. "To spend more lives for the sake of those already dead…" The Super Pilot yelled out to his best friend, once again questioning the results of such thinking. "What future could possibly come of that!?"

Zeheart acknowledged what Asemu was saying and saw the logic behind it. "I couldn't wish for the future unless it came at the expense of lives." The fallen Vagan leader then thought of everything he's forced himself to abandon. "But, like you said, if one could spin the future using the threads that connect lives, it all may have been different. I may have been able to stay friends with you two." The Gundam Legilis Pilot reminisced about his days with his friends.

Asemu shook his head before leaning his helmet on best friends. "That's not it, Zeheart. We may have gone down different paths, but the time we spent together will never disappear!" The Super Pilot reminisced about the happy days long past with his dying friend. "The times we hurt each other, and the times we didn't understand each other too. When we cried together, and laughed together too." The Space pirate smiled at the fallen Vagan leader, reassuring that they're friendship was real. "We'll always be friends. Right? Zeheart?"

Zeheart's eyes widened as Asemu's words touched his heart deeply, the fallen Vagan leader then found himself in a vision where he was in his school uniform and he was taken to a beautiful windswept field of grass surrounded by snow-capped mountains and a nearby lake, and there with him, were his two best friends. Asemu Asuno and Romary Stone, both appearing like they did back in high school, both of them giving him a sincere smile, with that peaceful image, the Gundam Legilis Pilot smiled as well.

Back to reality, Zeheart still wore that peaceful smile, he now knew that he had already found the Eden he truly wished for, and it was with his two best friends and that the ideal world he's always fought for was already in his grasp. The fallen Vagan leader then closed his eyes peacefully before pushing Asemu away, knowing that Gundam Legilis' engines were reaching critical levels, with his final act, he wanted to save his best friend's life.

Asemu was pushed back to the Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound's cockpit; he then called out to his best friend. "Zeheart!" The Super Pilot knew that the end was near for the fallen Vagan leader.

Zeheart kicked the Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound and Asemu away from the Gundam Legilis, so that they wouldn't get caught in the explosion and die alongside him.

Asemu reached out, seeing his best friend save his life one final time. "Zeheart!" The Super pilot yelled at the top of his lungs.

The Gundam Legilis exploded and Zeheart was still seen at the cockpit, with his last ounce of strength, he spoke to his best friend. "Thank you, Asemu." The fallen Vagan leader's helmet broke and in his final moments, he gave the Super Pilot a sincere smile, truly thankful for showing him Eden and the gift of their friendship.

With the sight of the explosion, Asemu cried out his best friend's name in agony. "Zeheart! Unable to hold back his tears, the Super Pilot cried over the loss of the fallen Vagan leader "Zeheart. You are the light of the faraway stars we saw that day." The Space Pirate remembered the day they both went stargazing with Romary.

* * *

After the battle was over, the unconscious Zeheart experienced a vision where he found himself in a dark abyss, standing on a pool of blood and the ghosts of all the fallen Vagan soldiers surrounded the Gundam Legilis Pilot.

"Only I alone should bear all the hatred and sins…" Zeheart knew what was coming next, that the vengeful souls of his dead subordinates would punish him for failing to honour their sacrifices.

The ghosts of the Vagan soldiers glared at Zeheart as several spectral hands rose from the bloody abyss to pull the Gundam Legilis Pilot down with them.

Zeheart closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable, but then, a strange rainbow light dispelled the bloody abyss. When the fallen Vagan leader woke up from his nightmare, he found himself in another world, as if he were dragged out of his own world purely by Chou-Chou's will, due to the Gundam Legilis Pilot being the closest fit to the so-called Undisputed God's description of an ideal party member.

Zeheart observed his surroundings and he noticed seven different coloured planets, signalling that he was now in a completely different dimension. "What in the world…?" The fallen Vagan leader placed his hand on his midsection and found that all of his injuries were gone and his space suit was intact. "Impossible… I died… I'm sure of it!"

Zeheart looked around; trying to find some way to avoid getting stranded, but what he saw shocked him greatly. "This is…" The fallen Vagan Leader saw the Gundam Legilis R, a red mobile suit with wings, a rifle tail, four green blades, each sticking out of its elbows and knees and a double ended spear with the spearheads made from the same green material as the knee and elbow blades. "So, my new Gundam was completed… but what's it doing here… what am I doing here?" The white haired warrior was still confused, he was sure that his defeat at Asemu's hand resulted in his death.

As soon as Zeheart entered the Gundam Legilis R's cockpit, the hatch closed and the mobile suit's eyes glowed. A green flash appeared in the white haired warrior's mind as his X-Rounder abilities showed him the image of Chou-Chou. "What is this… a girl…?" The fallen Vagan leader held his head, confused by the sudden vision. Guided by his psychic abilities, he headed out to the G-Castle.

* * *

After a trip to the G-Castle's hot spring, Chou-Chou and Altis met on the bridge to discuss what Ryuto had found on the radar and what they saw was unexpected, a group of five Bone Galleons, large battle ships with demonic skulls and cannons, headed straight for their ship.

A shocked Chou-Chou saw how close the ships were to G-Castle. "Damn, that's close!" The so-called Undisputed God then turned her attention to Ryuto, who had been placed in charge of the radar. "Why'd it take you this long to see it?"

Ryuto clutched his goggles nervously as he tried to answer Chou-Chou's question. "Well, because, um…" A nervous bead of sweat ran down the blue-haired pilot's cheek, feeling that his incompetence has just shown itself.

"Because he was loitering around outside of the hot spring." Alts expressed bluntly as she wore an unimpressed look on her face, feeling that Ryuto was wasting time.

"Sorry." Ryuto was embarrassed by his blunder and the blame that was being placed on him, but lucky for him, the enemy interrupted the scolding he was about to receive. "Oh, an incoming transmission from the approaching vessel."

Chou-Chou was eager to see who was challenging her. "Lemme see, lemme see!" The so-called Undisputed God acted childishly before she picked up the transmission and read from it. "'Dear unknown ship, you are entering the 'great demon lord's realm… if you do not turn around and leave in respectful silence, we will attack."

Altis noted the transmission and how direct it sounded. "Hmm. Pretty cut and dry. So?" The demon turned angel turned her attention to Chou-Chou, wondering what she was going to do.

Chou-Chou wore a confident grin on her face as a reaction to the transmission. Hehehe. So, you ask? They've got pretty big ones to challenge me." The so-called Undisputed God then turned her attention to the blue-haired pilot. "Ryuto, tell them this: 'From this moment on, your world belongs to me!'" The pink-haired girl declared proudly.

"Got it!" Ryuto replied confidently to Chou-Chou's command, before realizing that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. "Um… How do I send transmissions again?"

Chou-Chou was shocked at the sheer incompetence that Ryuto had just shown. "Huh? You don't know?"

"I've never had to. Maybe it's in the owner's manual…." Ryuto was now a nervous wreck as he tried his best to save face after his embarrassing error.

Altis noticed that the ships were getting closer and that the guns were being fired up. "Um… If we just sit here like this, they'll shoot us out of the sky."

The leader of the fleet was impatient, taking Chou-Chou's silence as a challenge; he fired several missiles at G-Castle, intent on taking out the enemy ship.

Ryuto wore an expression of sheer terror as he saw the missiles head towards G-Castle. "Th-There's no time! It's gonna hit us!" The blue-haired pilot closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable.

Altis took cover, thinking that it was the end and that G-Castle would be destroyed.

"I refuse to believe this! I, the Undisputed God won't go down like this!" Chou-Chou stood her ground, thinking that mere ships couldn't possibly end her ambition.

Before the missiles could make contact with G-Castle, they were intercepted by a large beam emitted by the Gundam Legilis R's spear.

Chou-Chou couldn't believe her eyes, before the G-Castle's bridge was the Gundam Legilis R, and the mobile suit seemed to be on her side.

Zeheart took note of the G-Castle's appearance, knowing that it was the same ship he had seen in his vision. "This is it… I can find the answers I seek in that ship… but first, I must defeat the enemy." The fallen Vagan leader headed straight for the battlefield in the Gundam Legilis R to dispatch the five Bone Galleons, leaving a trail of violet energy in its wake.

Chou-Chou was still in shock due to the appearance of the Gundam Legilis and confused by the sudden aid she was receiving. "Who's in that robot?" The Undisputed God was now curious about the identity of her protector.

Zeheart was now in the middle of the battlefield, a single mobile suit against a fleet of five ships, but the Gundam Legilis R's eyes started to glow and the fallen Vagan leader's dangerous power was about to reveal itself.

"There are five of them, but they are primitive ships. I can sink them easily." The blades on the forearms and shins of the Gundam Legilis R started to glow and emit hundreds of particle bits, glowing spheres of pure energy controlled by brainwaves.

The particle bits swarmed the first Bone Galleon, perforating it and reducing it to twisted debris before it was claimed by the explosion.

The second Bone Galleon fired missiles at the Gundam Legilis R and in response, Zeheart generated beam sabers on from both sides of his spear and spun it rapidly to defend himself before sinking the enemy ship with a powerful blast from the mobile suit's chest mounted beam buster.

The next two Bone Galleons tried to attack Zeheart simultaneously with their machineguns, but Zeheart split the Gundam Legilis R's spear into two parts and fired two large beams at the ships, destroying them in the process.

The last remaining Bone Galleon put up a shield, trying to avoid the same fate as its comrades, but in response, Zeheart pointed both halves of his spear and the tail cannon, concentrating all the Gundam Legilis R's firepower on the enemy ship's shield, with a powerful blast from all the weapons including the beam buster, the barrier was broken and the vessel was sunk.

Chou-Chou, Altis and Ryuto stood in shock and awe upon witnessing Zeheart defeat five Bone Galleons on his own.

"Woah… that was so cool!" Chou-Chou's shock turned into sheer excitement as she saw Zeheart singlehandedly take down five enemy ships and put on an impressive light show in the process.

* * *

After making sure that the sector was safe, Zeheart sent a transmission to G-Castle. "This is Zeheart Galette, pilot of the Gundam Legilis R. I am requesting permission to board your ship."

Ryuto heard Zeheart's message and then he turned his attention to the so-called Undisputed God. "Well, what do you think, Lady Chou-Chou?"

Altis was wary of Zeheart's request, though he had just saved them, his intentions still weren't confirmed.

"We're letting him in!" Chou-Chou declared with excitement in her voice, eager to meet the man who saved G-Castle from the Bone Galleons, but gratitude wasn't her only reason for letting Zeheart in. "_Then I can make you my peon._"

The G-Castle's hangar doors opened and the Gundam Legilis R landed and as the cockpit opened up, Zeheart walked out of the mobile suit, his face still hidden by his helmet.

Chou-Chou, Ryuto and Altis gathered in the hangar to meet Zeheart, the so-called Undisputed God was excited but the demon turned angel and the blue-haired pilot were both suspicious of the mysterious stranger.

Zeheart took off his helmet to reveal is face to Chou-Chou, Altis and Ryuto and to the so-called Undisputed God and the demon turned angel's shock, the fallen Vagan leader's appearance, mainly his long white hair and golden-coloured eyes matched the fantasy they had earlier regarding their ideal new party member.

Chou-Chou blushed as she made eye contact with Zeheart, encountering someone like him, when all she had for company were Altis and Ryuto for the longest time, was like a dream. "You! I like the way you look." The so-called Undisputed God pointed at the fallen Vagan leader as she staked her claim. "From now on, you're mine!"

Zeheart stared at Chou-Chou with a confused expression on his face. "What…?" The fallen Vagan leader was unable to comprehend the so-called Undisputed God's declaration, seeing it as childish and absurd. "I don't remember agreeing to any terms."

Chou-Chou pouted as Zeheart denied her, being a very egocentric girl, she did not take rejection very well. "Listen here, I said you're mine so that's that! I'll make you my Peon!" The so-called Undisputed God declared once more before striking some poses to tempt the fallen Vagan leader.

Zeheart sighed, finding Chou-Chou's antics a little hard to watch. "Are you done?" The fallen Vagan leader questioned the so-called Undisputed God's actions and the reason behind the ridiculous poses. "If that's all… I'll be returning to the Gundam Legilis R now…"

Chou-Chou took Zeheart's hand, upset that he was no longer paying attention to her, but when their hands touched, the two felt an unlikely connection, as if years' worth of emotions were shared between them and without memories to give those feelings context, the fallen Vagan leader and the so-called Undisputed God both had no idea what it was they felt towards one another.

Ryuto was surprised to see that Chou-Chou's charms had absolutely no effect on Zeheart. "How can that guy resist Lady Chou-Chou like that?" The blue-haired pilot was dedicated to the so-called Undisputed God to the point of adoration, so seeing someone reject her was quite shocking.

Altis' lips curved into a smirk as she saw Chou-Chou fail to tempt Zeheart. "Maybe he wants a real woman." The demon turned angel made no effort to hide how attracted she was to Zeheart and her intentions towards him. "He'd totally choose me over a kid like her."

* * *

Elsewhere, a radiant crystal played a distant memory of a past long forgotten and a story of birth and departure that would shape a faraway world.

_The silhouette of a goddess was seen holding in her hand a strange blue light that emitted a radiant and warm glow. "This soul I created is the answer to my loneliness. Soon it will be born into another world and I'll watch him grow. His happiness will bring me happiness and his sorrow will bring me sorrow." The divine figure released the spirit and allowed it to be incarnated into a new life. "I will always be with you, watching over you and taking care of you. It is with love that I give you this life."_

* * *

Author's note: The first chapter of my first Mugen Souls story is complete, funny story, I was actually the guy that requested the Mugen Souls category on this site. I chose Zeheart and Chou-Chou as the main pairing because of their contrasting personalities. Their relationship will eventually be revealed during the Memory Fragment Arc and there is far more to it that meets the eye and to some of you readers, it's obvious as early as now. The lineup for Gundam characters besides Zeheart is still being decided and may change when Gundam Reconguista in G is released. Zeheart's arrival and miraculous circumstance will be fleshed out and explained as the story goes on. This story is about how Zeheart heals from the guilt and sorrow of his life and how he finds a new reason for living, through comedic and loving moments, he will slowly warm up to everyone. Next chapter during the start of the Sun World Arc, Allelujah/Hallelujah Haptism will be introduced and let's just say that his impression on the masochistic Sandy might creep out even our resident psycho super soldier. Altis' attraction to Zeheart turns into genuine love and she clashes with Chou-Chou as a result. This story has a sequel in the works titled "MS Saga: The Twelve Worlds of Possibility" And its main characters are Banagher Links and Syrma as well as Riddhe Marcenas and Tioni. Don't forget to check out my poll for Ultradimension Gundam: Memory of Victory, and check out that story as well. The MS in MS Saga can stand for both Mobile Suit and Mugen Souls and several elements from the game MS Saga: A New Dawn will be present.


End file.
